bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
New skills
ATHLETICS (STR) This particular skill encompasses climb and Swim in one, a long with running and other such feats of strength. As a result Climb and Swim are no longer part of the system. BLUFF (CHA) Bluff has attained a new use in the world of Bleach. '''Hiding your Reiatsu: '''Bluff can be used to hide your Reiatsu from prying eyes. Whenever you desire, you may attempt to mask your Reiatsu as a standard action. You can keep your Reiatsu hidden for as long as you wish, but you must wait five minutes after dropping your Reiatsu suppression before you may make another attempt to do so. '''Check: '''While suppressing your Reiatsu, if someone makes a Sense Motive check to sense you, compare the respective results. If your Bluff check is higher, they fail to sense your Reiatsu entirely. The amount that they beat your check by is how well they judged your Reiatsu. By each one point they exceed your check, they uncover 10% of your apparent ability, so someone who only exceeds your check by 1 will sense you at only one tenth of your true power, whereas someone who exceeds your check by 10 or more will fully discern your level of power. FLASH STEP (DEX) The ability to use high speed movement. If specialized in, it can do quite a bit. '''Check: '''When you wish to use high-speed movement, make a d20 roll and add your Flash Step skill modifier. The DC for high speed movement is 2 per 5 feet covered (IE to move 15 feet, it's a 6 DC, to move 100ft, it's a 40 DC). This is considered a swift action. '''High Speed Dodge: '''You may attempt to use Flash Step to aid you in dodging your opponent’s attacks. Doing so requires a roll with a DC equal to your opponent’s attack roll, success grants you a +1 dodge bonus to AC +1 additional per 5 ranks you have in flash step. This is an immediate action. '''Check: '''Roll a d20 + Dex + Flash Step. If you’re within the threatened square of an opponent, your check must beat their BaB by ten, or threaten an attack of opportunity. '''Special: '''You can't use flash step while your movement is impaired. KNOWLEDGES (INT) These are the applicable knowledges one can chose from, in the world of Bleach. '''Art: '''Fine arts and graphic arts, including art history and artistic techniques. Antiques, modern art, photography, and performance art forms such as music and dance, among others. '''Behavioral Sciences: '''Psychology, sociology, and criminology. '''Business: '''Business procedures, investment strategies, and corporate structures. Bureaucratic procedures and how to navigate them. '''Civics: '''Law, legislation, litigation, and legal rights and obligations. Political and governmental institutions and processes. '''Current Events: '''Recent happenings in the news, sports, politics, entertainment, and foreign affairs. '''Earth and Life Sciences: '''Biology, botany, genetics, geology, and paleontology. Medicine and forensics. '''History: '''Events, personalities, and cultures of the past. Archaeology and antiquities. '''Hueco Mundo: '''The goings on in Hueco Mundo. '''Kido Lore: '''The occult, kido and the supernatural, astrology, numerology, and similar topics. '''Local: '''Choose an area you know of, you know the general goings on in that area. '''Physical Sciences: '''Astronomy, chemistry, mathematics, physics, and engineering. '''Popular Culture: '''Popular music and personalities, genre films and books, urban legends, comics, science fiction, and gaming, among others. '''Rukon District: '''The goings on in a particular Rukon District '''Seireitei: '''The goings on in the central portion of the Soul Society. '''Streetwise: '''Street and urban culture, local underworld personalities and events. '''Tactics: '''Techniques and strategies for disposing and maneuvering forces in combat. '''Technology: '''Current developments in cutting-edge devices, as well as the background necessary to identify various technological devices. '''Theology and Philosophy: '''Liberal arts, ethics, philosophical concepts, and the study of religious faith, practice, and experience. INTIMIDATE (CHA) Intimidate has received a new additional option, for those with a reiatsu to speak of. '''Soul Crush: '''In addition to its normal function, Intimidate allows you to overwhelm foes with your Reiatsu. A Reiatsu surge can be initiated at any time as a standard action. '''Check: '''Make an intimidate check against your foe, who makes either an opposed Intimidate or Level check (their choice). If you succeed, your opponent takes a -2 penalty on all rolls for as many rounds as you won the check by. Also, for every five points you exceed their roll by, they take another cumulative -2 penalty. If they defeat your roll, they throw off your surge by pushing back with their own Reiatsu, causing you to become dazed for rounds equal to ½ the amount they defeated your surge by rounded down, to a minimum of 1. You gain a +2 bonus to this check for every Reiatsu Bracket you're above your target. (Small to Moderate, and so on) SENSE MOTIVE (WIS) The sense motive skill has been given a new addition, it can now be used to sense the spiritual pressure of those around you. '''Sense Reiatsu: '''Sense Motive can be used to feel Reiatsu, the spirit cords. Reiatsu allows you to locate souls with great spiritual energy. This acts as a feeling, a sense of power on the chart below based on Reiatsu Rating. '''Check: '''When sensing for someone’s spirit energy, make a sense motive check. For each number of the result, add 500 feet to the radius that sense extends outward to (so a result of 10 would mean that you were able to sense all spirit energy within 5000 feet of you). A character can also sense the relative strength of a person’s Spiritual Pressure None: 0 Small: 1-250 Moderate: 251-500 Strong: 501-1000 Very Strong: 1001-2000 Massive: 2001-3000 Incredible: 3001-4000 Immense: 4001-8000 Titanic: 8001-9000 Ungodly: 9001+